


Just Remember To Breathe

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: ADHD and PTSD have a lot of overlap, Aftermath, Betrayal, Gen, isn't that neat?, local firefighting idiot can't stop thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: Galo Thymos in the aftermath finally allowed to process what it means to him and his relationships and who he has always been
Relationships: Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Varys Truss & Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Heart Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: PTSD and ADHD are often misdiagnosed for each other because they can result in the same behaviors! Isn't that neat?

Its 2 am and the sky is pitch black. Enough street lights below to to keep the stars from shining but far enough down the bright red and yellow of his uniform pants is barely visible from the street. 

Not that anyone is looking up. 

Breath in 

Breath out

His leg bouncing, hands buried in his burning rescue jacket and held tight around his own waist, more to hold onto something than to keep out the chill.

Breath in

Breath out

Galo tries so hard not to think, but there's nothing else to do. No distractions for once and it's maddening.

Breath in

A car goes by, he barely hears it

Breath out

He feels 8 again, and holding onto the strangers hand and did it even happen that way?

Breath in

He's at the station and its bright and loud in a different way than the fire.

Breath out

Hes 12 and in detention

Breath in

He didn't mean to be so loud

Breath out

He's 12 and kray is on the phone, and telling him that he knows he didn't mean to but that he needs to be taking his medication

Breath in

That he knows Galo will do better

Will make him proud

Breath out

In the here and now he's a shambling mess of a 20 something that can't get it together enough to scream

He's a grown adult having to remember how to breathe 

Breath in

Count 1 2 3

Breath out

1\. 2. 3.

His head slams against the railing, legs locking one over the other and his body tense.

If he could just.

If he could just GO

The lake isn't there anymore.

He's a disappointment to the man who meant everything to him. 

But that man was wrong! He was wrong to throw people away! To hurt them and run away! To-

So why did it still hurt.

It was the right thing.

It's still the right thing. 

The hearing was this morning or maybe that was yesterday. 

He hardly remembers it. He'd felt fine. His passion for justice, his burning soul carrying him through. 

So why can't he go home? Why can't he breath without shaking?

Why can't he stop thinking, why does it hurt? 

He knows he's being foolish but he'd been so sure. 

How can he trust what he knows now. 

Kray had tried to kill him, had hated him all these years, and he never could tell.

The door to the roof opens, he closes his eyes. 

Breathe in

Breathe out

Varys doesn't say anything at first, and Galo hopes both he hasn't been seen and fears it in equal measure. Still, for one so large Varys moves to Galos side almost silently, leaning against the railing Galo is sitting on. 

Breath in

Breath out

Breath in

Its, strangely easier, and while he knows its a fairly innocuous method of calming someone down, having Varys there breathing intentionally louder than normal but slow and easy…. It helps.

Breathe in

Breath out

"So, spill."

"What?" Galo's lip twitches, ready to plaster on a smile if he needs it. 

"You were supposed to head home an hour ago, and I can hear the cogs spinning in there. Come on man, what are you thinking about?"

"Ha! You know I don't th-" Varys hand on his shoulder cuts him off.

"You don't think when you need to act, so this is something different. Come on man, were a team, work with me here."

"It's… it's stupid, because I can think back and, he was more just a presence. Like he wasn't there but he could be, if I just did things right."

Galo's hands fidget over the railing, Varys doesn't push but keeps his hand on his shoulder, firm amd grounding.

"I just had to make him proud. Prove I was, good enough then we'd be as close as I wanted to be. If I just didn't… make any trouble for him maybe he'd find the time…"

He slaps his hand on the bar and shifts back, Varys lets his arm drop so Galo can hop down from the ledge.

"I worried maybe I wasn't enough to matter but turns out, he hated me. Actively wanted me dead. I don't, how do I trust I'm not…. How do I know I'm not annoying others the same way?"

He looks at Varys, then back down, tries to force a laugh that doesn't quite make it before the big man speaks up.

"Well for one, you can't assume anyone else operates like foresight did, he was apparently a genocidal maniac wanting to be some sort of legendary savior so… I mean you should still probably go see someone to talk to about that."

Galo nods, his hands now fidgeting with the sleeves on his jacket as he leans back against the railing. 

"But as for everyone else, thing I've learned helps is, asking. Turns out, you can ask people how they feel and get a more accurate answer than trying to guess on your own."

"So, okay, do… do you think I'm annoying?"

"Hmmm, sometimes maybe, but it's either frustration cause I'm hungry and you can match me on that or because we were worried when you don't listen. End of the day though, I am glad to work with you, and I am glad everytime you pull through one of your stupid stunts."

Galo smiles, still some tension but there's comfort in knowing he can trust Varys to at least be honest with him. 

"Thanks man," he lets out a heavy sigh, "should probably get home now huh?"

Varys nods and walks with him back into the station, "hey man text me when you get home okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio is passionate about things

He stopped his bike, locking it up and sending off the text he promised. Varys sent back a thumbs up. It was nice. 

He wasn't sure who or when or how he was going to talk to anyone else about this. As cool as Varys had been he just didn't want to sound obnoxious or needy.

He could soak up attention easy if its just posturing and posing, keeping the dangerous moments light and spirits up. Class clown stuff but with finesse. 

But showing he had doubts? It's easy to admit when he's wrong, that happens all the time, but when it comes to needing reassurance… it had been a long long time since he'd felt comfortable doing that. 

Not since he lost the last of his family anyway.

The keys jingled loud as he opened the dokr and Lio's head popped up from behind the couch.

"hey your home late, by the way your out of- Galo? What's wrong?"

The ride home he had tried to think of what to say but his mind spiraled. His eyes still hurt from before, and he knew Varys was right. He couldn't get answers if he didn't ask.

Lio got off the couch, coming close, his hand coming up hesitant, still unsure if he should touch the man in front of him.

"Why are you here Lio?"

The words felt harsh, jagged like ice and Lio froze, his breath caught in his throat before he closed his hand into a fist to rest at his side. He tried to close off, "if you don't want me here I can leave-"

"No! Please… I" the panic in Galos face was alarming, the red around his eyes making something in Lio's heart hurt. What had happened today?

"Then why- look I know I didn't tell you I was coming over but you gave me a key and Meis and Gueira well their great you know family but I just I figured since I was at the courthouse today with them dealing with god you know what we're dealing with I swear I'm not just here to rant about that and-" he was rambling, one arm across his chest the other hanging and hand making gestures as he talked and looked everywhere but at Galo. He wanted to fill the air that galo usually did so easily.

He was almost grateful then, when in a voice quieter than normal but probably loud by anyone else's standards cut him off.

"Lio."

"What?" This time he let his eyes fall back on Galos face. He hated this, whatever it was that had hurt his… his friend like this. Galo Thymos should never hurt, not that anyone should but Lio could at this moment not give a damn. 

"Can, I'm sorry, can… can I hug you?" He said it so unsure, as though it was some ridiculous request. Sure, Lio wasn't usually the one to initiate physical contact but he didn't shy away from it.

"Of course." 

Lio let out an audible oof as Galo pulls him close. He's big but Lio has his own strength and he may not understand what is going on but he can try to do something. His hands awkward at first from his side to hold onto Galo, hold the man together.

They stand for what feels much too long in silence until Galo lets out one, two, three shaking breaths.

"I can't, I didn't know, I need you…. I need you to promise you'll tell me."

Lio tightens his arms around Galo's shoulders, "tell you what Galo?"

"... if you hate me… when-"

"WHAT?" The concept was jarring. This whole conversation felt like trying to walk on floating logs with an unknown current. 

Lio pulls back, even with how tight Galo is holding onto him, he makes enough space to grab Galo's cheeks and look him in the eyes.

"Why would I hate you? How could I?"

At this Galos eyes start to look wet and they should never look so sad, so lost.

"You were there! You heard him! I'm loud and annoying and-"

He trails off and Lio stares at him, searching, until it hits, his gaze shifting off towards the wall as he swears, "that absolute shit head! Look, Galo, I promise you, I will never hate you. Your too good. You're an idiot that rushes into danger to save people you don't even know and you leave your heart open and you are obsessed with giving everything just the worst names but! It's who you are and we, I, i love it okay? It's endearing and just so YOU I could never hate it." 

He pulls Galo to him, and sure it probably is doing hell for Galo's back and being on his tip toes is not the most comfortable but being able to hold Galo against his chest. 

"You are an amazing person, you are so many things Galo Thymos, just because that absolute monster couldn't see doesn't mean those of us who choose to have you in our lives don't." 

Galo shakes a bit in his arms and Lio isn't totally surprised when he starts to sink to his knees in the entryway. He goes with him and holds him close.

They sit like that for what may have been only minutes until Galo feels he's calmed down enough to unbury his face from Lio's shoulder. 

"Sorry about this, I had, I didn't think I'd see anyone else and, I mean Varys helped but I thought I'd already, got it all out but then the ride home and then-"

"Hey it's okay. Stuff like that, probably takes time."

"Ugh, gross you mean this won't just go away?"

Lio laughs at that, "I mean eventually probably but uh can't say our saving the world didn't cost anything."

"Yeah. Varys did suggest I see a therapist or something."

"He's very wise, I could see if mine has any openings?"

"You didn't tell me you were seeing one!"

"I didn't? Oh, yeah, uh the whole… dying then not dying thing plus you know on the run, people dying, actually mine might be booked they specialize in burnish or well are trying too."

"That's, yeah in this city that would be a lot."

Lio hums and then stands up, reaching his hand out to help Galo to his feet, "Okay hows this, you go get popcorn on, we can put on the whats it beeboop?"

"Cowboy beebop" 

"Yeah that one and I'll get my tablet and we can also look for a therapist?"

"No go! You don't multitask as well as I do and you're the one that hasn't seen it! We'll put on Pacific Rim again, we can pause during the fight scenes. That one I know you can quote from memory."

"Hm, okay deal."

Galo settles on the couch, and doesn't make too big a thing of it when Lio curls up next to him, tablet in hand, and starts searching.

They fall asleep moments before the kaiju baby eats the man with the gold tipped shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. Its done. Take it. Dont look at me. Except do and tell me if anything sounds stupid or whatever I am open to editing

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan to eventually add another chapter. I don't like leaving the story hurting without comfort or a happy ending. I am an old gay soul and I need more happy stories in the world. I just hope I can get it together enough to write it ✌


End file.
